DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The utility of screening asymptomatic men for prostate cancer is controversial, as it has not yet been demonstrated that early diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer in fact reduces mortality. Consequently, the NCI has recommended that prostate cancer screening should be preceded by patient education and by a process of informed consent. The goal of this research program is to develop and test methods of unbiased patient education, and to assist patients in realizing their own preferences until the definitive data from the PLCO Cancer Screening Trial are available. Importantly, the goal of the project is neither to promote nor to reduce prostate cancer screening. In the proposed research, Dr. Taylor will conduct a prevalence study to assess the level of knowledge and understanding of the limitations and benefits of prostate cancer screening in a random community sample of 200 men. Next, in an intervention study, she will evaluate the effectiveness of two forms of video-based patient education, with effectiveness defined in terms of knowledge acquisition and patient satisfaction, among men who have registered for prostate cancer screening (N = 50). Subjects will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: (1) no educational intervention (Standard Informed Consent), (2) video-based patient education designed to increase knowledge (Education Only); or (3) video-based patient education designed to increase knowledge and to challenge cognitive biases that may hinder knowledge acquisition (Education+). Dr. Taylor will assess whether cognitive biases hinder comprehension of information that is central to making an informed decision, and whether intervening to reduce these biases results in increased knowledge and satisfaction. The purpose of this research is to facilitate informed decision making about prostate cancer screening while remaining neutral with regard to the controversy surrounding prostate cancer screening. The training program that Dr. Taylor has proposed will complement her research program, by strengthening Dr. Taylor's background in epidemiology and biostatistics, bioethics, histopathology, and preventive oncology. With the rapid advances in these fields, it is increasingly important to have training in these disciplines in order meet her career goal of becoming an independent cancer prevention and control researcher. This award will allow her to obtain the training and experiences necessary to complement her background as a clinical psychologist, and to develop a stronger research program through collaborations with researchers from a wide array of disciplines.